


Sleep

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles has the tendency of just showing up in Scott’s room at, like, midnight, without a word, and just crawling into bed and curling himself around Scott.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Sen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445227) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> Written for the prompt "Scott/Stiles, cuddles" on Tumblr. A lot of commas were harmed in the writing of this fic, because it said three sentences and BREVITY FAIL.

Stiles has the tendency of just showing up in Scott’s room at, like, midnight, without a word, and just crawling into bed and curling himself around Scott, who gets serious best friend points for just wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him without needing to ask why.

Stiles is seventeen, and he really thinks that in the six years since, he’d stop randomly getting sad over his mother’s death, but he does, and when it hits, he can’t sleep, so he gets in the Jeep and drives, and always, without fail, ends up at Scott’s, practically on autopilot, and he lets himself in with the key he made, waving at Melissa and heading upstairs.

Scott never asks, never pushes, just lets Stiles bury his face in Scott’s shoulder and holds on while Stiles falls asleep.


End file.
